Variously substituted 3-aryloxypropylamines are known, e.g. those substituted by phenyl or substituted phenyl at the 1-, 2-, or 3-position of the chain.
Protiva et al. in Coll. Czech. Communications 46,597 (1981) reports on certain 3-phenoxy-2-phenylpropylamines.
French patent application No. 2,148,001 (and the substantially equivalent Canadian No. 975,375, Belgian No. 786,450 and British No. 1,343,527) are directed to compounds claimed to be certain 2-(aryl, aralkynyl, or aralkyl)-3-(aryl or alk)oxypropylamines active on the cardiovascular system. Example 60 therein is indicated to have a structure corresponding to 2-benzyl-3-phenoxy-N,N-diethylpropylamine. By repeating the preparation of example 60 of French patent application No. 2,148,001 using methodology given therein, it has now been found that the product of example 60 actually consists essentially of a compound not having the alleged structure. This compound has instead been assigned the 1-phenoxymethyl-3-phenyl-N,N-diethylpropylamine structure (a 2-phenoxyethylamine derivative).
No other compounds with a 2-benzyl-3-phenoxypropylamine skeleton are known to have been reported in the available literature.